carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Anton Delis Soylent
= Anton Delis Soylent - Haemovore Cultist = Anton Delis Soylent runs a small restaurant in the upper-mid levels of Veluris Hive on Wadium Prime, a trading world on the northern fringe of the Carthax sector. Unknown to most of his customers he is also a Haemovore cultist, dedicated to becoming stronger by eating those who as perceives as strong and so moving himself to the top of the food chain. Many Haemovore Cults are little more than another underhive gang who happen to feast on the bodies of their rivals rather than simply take trophies of their kills. The cult Anton Soylent belongs to, the so called Cult of the Emperor's Flesh see themselves as being above this rabble. They have few members, but are dedicated and ambitious - their ultimate goal is for one of their number to reach the exalted position of governor of Veluris Hive - the top of the Wadium Prime food chain. The cult rarely meet as a whole, when they do it is usually to feast on a particularly powerful victim or plan their campaign – the next feasts they need to make to advance their cause. They work in secret, and have funded some smaller Haemovore cults, whose random killings are used to conceal their own activity. Soylent worked as a butcher processing meat imported from off-world, before acquiring his restaurant when its previous owner disappeared in mysterious circumstances. The huge success of his restaurant has given him the opportunity to meet the politically, intellectually and financially strong inhabitants of the hive. But when his taste turns to the physically strong, he will often stalk the lower levels of the hive looking for victims to devour. Often he preys on gang members whose mysterious deaths are put down to inter-gang rivalries. Occasionally he will haunt the alien hab levels seeking ever more exotic feasts. Sometimes when he hunts he will become so overcome by his hunger for human flesh that he'll devour his victims as soon as he is able, dragging them into a quiet alleyway and feasting on them there and then. At other times he'll use a web pistol to capture his 'dinner' carry it back to his kitchen to prepare and eat his leisure. Occasionally he takes perverse pleasure in secretly serving flesh from his victims to the high class clientele in his restaurant. Over the years he has had several black-market augmentations fitted to his digestive system. These give him the ability to digest almost anything without harm, while his stomach ports allow him to attach additional bionic stomachs to help him digest troublesome meals. An added benefit of his new digestive system is he can now spit digestive acid to blind and incapacitate his victims. He also has a bionic jaw - when he hunts he replaces his normal prosthesis with a set of razorsharp teeth which allow him to bite clean through bone. These augmentations are explained away by his reputation as a connoisseur of exotic food, but it is only a matter of time before someone guesses the truth. Despite his rather grotesque appearance he is thought of as being charming, and in his youth he had a reputation as a ladies man. He is known as a collector of rather gruesome art. He also imports fine wines from across the sector; the chance to sample wine from his cellar has lured a number of powerful people into his clutches.